


Me and Julio

by FandomMattGroening



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хулио буквально излучает страть, заражая ею всех вокруг, особенно Вейлона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Julio

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную битву 2016

Ещё никогда вид из окна кабинета Бёрнса не казался настолько романтичным, как в этот вечер. Редкие желтые огни рабочих помещений, теплые оранжевые — в окнах жилых домов. Простирающийся Спрингфилд таинственно подмигивал Вейлону, мерцали первые звезды на темно-синем небе. Вейлон вдохнул полной грудью, чувствуя умиротворение и радость, а причина всего этого сидела позади него на столе в своих невообразимых узких брюках и полурасстегнутой рубашке, допивая шампанское.  
— Потрясающий кабинет, — отметил Хулио, отставив бокал в сторону. Так значит, ты проработал тут около двадцати лет.  
— Почти, — кивнул Смитерс, прохаживаясь вдоль стола, и провел пальцем по его краю. Он знал тут каждый уголок и механизм. Нож для писем в верхнем правом ящике, собачье лакомство в нижнем левом, в сейфе документы на завод, а за портретом черепахи Сеймура запас лекарств и опиатов.  
Хулио оглянулся, остановив взгляд сначала на чучеле медведя, потом на бархатной обивке стола.  
— А ты занимался здесь чем-нибудь, — Хулио прищелкнул языком и расплылся в улыбке, — _запретным_?  
— Запретным? — рассеяно переспросил Вейлон, подойдя ближе, вспоминал бесконечные махинации с налогами, сокрытие доходов компании, присвоение бесценных реликвий и предметов искусств да хотя бы люк в полу перед столом, но когда Хулио цепко схватил его за воротник и притянул к себе, поглаживая большими пальцами шею, он осознал о чем речь.  
— Оу, — только и смог сказать он, и неловко поцеловал Хулио кудап-то между ухом и щекой, но тот хихикнул и провел ладонью вниз по его животу, погладил ширинку. В своей жизни Вейлон не мог похвастаться бурной личной жизнью, но такого, как Хулио он ещё не видел. Всё, что он делал, он делал с такой неподдельной страстью, что от этого кружилась голова. От страсти и ещё от шампанского. Вейлон сомкнул руки в замок за его спиной, увлекая Хулио в поцелуй. Пустой бокал с шампанским пришлось отставить на подоконник. Если и делать что-то запретное, то именно здесь, на этом самом столе. Сколько лет Смиттерс провел, мечтая, что однажды вот так перед ним будет мистер Бёрнс… Силой воли он отбросил эти мысли в сторону. Неправильно, неправильно, особенно сейчас, когда перед ним сидел действительно потрясающий мужчина, которому он нравился и который его действительно хотел. Его, чертова Смиттерса со стрижкой-бобриком, скучными официальными костюмами и потрясающим занудством. Кажется пора бы ценить то, что у него _действительно_ есть. Хулио проехался губами по его щеке вверх, к уху, прикусил мочку, предвкушающе сжал колени на его бедрах. И тогда Вейлон, даже не подумав, встал на колени.  
— Ох, Вейлон, mon sauvage, — Хулио шире развел колени, откидываясь назад, и тогда Вейлон расстегнул ширинку на его невообразимо узких штанах. — Что ты задумал, негодник?  
— Клянусь, что шалость и только шалость, — ухмыльнулся в ответ тот и медленно облизнув ладонь, обхватил его член, медленно провел вверх и вниз, заставив Хулио набрать воздуха в легкие.  
— Niño, ты заставляешь меня трепетать, — он запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Вейлон потерся щекой о его бедро, чувствуя приятный азарт и странную щекотку где-то на уровне солнечного сплетения.  
— Быть может я заставлю тебя трепетать ещё сильнее, — заговорщицки прошептал он и подул на головку члена, прежде чем накрыть её губами. Короткий стон над головой подхлестнул его, он шире открыл рот, стараясь принять как можно больше, ласкал ствол языком и губами. С непривычки челюсть начала быстро уставать, но Вейлон упорно продолжал своё занятие, ориентируясь на те сигналы, что подавало ему тело Хулио. Напряжение бедер, стоны, вздохи, сила, с которой он сжимал его волосы… Его собственное возбуждение стало почти невыносимым.  
— Вейлон, — позвал его Хулио откуда-то сверху, — Вейлон, остановись, пожалуйста.  
Смиттерс с легким недоумением выпустил его член изо рта и поднялся на ноги. Колени слегка дрожали от возбуждения и захлестнувших его, доселе забытых эмоций. Он молча смотрел как Хулио стаскивал с себя брюки вместе с бельем и бросил их прямо на пол.  
— Давай сделаем это прямо здесь, на столе. — Он красиво облизал пальцы, погладил себя между ягодиц и откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и Смитерсу не надо было повторять дважды. Он тут же подошел вплотную, расстегнул собственные штаны, выпустил на свободу свой собственный возбужденный и влажный от предэякулята член, приставил его к входу, неспешно толкнулся вперед. Хулио, сцепляя руки кольцом вокруг шеи, игриво прикусил его нижнюю губу, и Вейлон снова качнул бедрами вперед-назад, вызывая сдавленные стоны куда-то в шею, не забывая поглаживать член. Он и забыл, что всё это может быть таким… Воодушевляющим. Захватывающим. Хулио отдавался ему с тем же пылом, с каким жил, и чужая энергетика просачивалась сквозь кожу, поры, проникала в кровь. С каждым движением бедер Вейлон всё больше и больше распалялся, пока, наконец, не подхватил Хулио под бедра, подтягивая того выше, роняя того спиной на стол.  
— О, Вейлон, — сквозь стон пробормотал Хулио, закинув ногу ему на поясницу, — o, dios mío, я сейчас… я почти…  
Он задрожал, и Вейлон сильнее сжал его член, быстрее задвигал рукой до тех пор, пока не почувствовал влагу на своей руке, не услышал долгий и протяжный стон, и, выпустив обмякающий член, погладил Хулио по подтянутому животу.  
Его собственное сердце колотилось как бешеное, а член был готов взорваться от возбуждения, но Смитерс всё же вытащил его и был уже готов помочь себе самостоятельно.  
— Ты ещё нет? Подожди. Дай мне секунду, милый, — Хулио выдохнул, приходя в себя после оргазма, и принял сидячее положение. Он привлек Вейлона к себе, прижался лбом ко лбу, положив ладонь ему на затылок, ласково взъерошил волосы, а второй крепко обхватил его член и незамедлительно начал ласкать. Это было до странного тягуче, до боли нежно.  
Вейлон кончил с странным щемящим чувством стыда, на долю секунды перед оргазмом перед глазами промелькнул совсем не Хулио. Это было жалко, он был жалок, и просто отнимал время у того, кто мог бы посвятить себя другому человеку. Более подходящему. Более полноценному, что ли. Без глупых аддикций и возможностью, наверное, полюбить.  
— Вейлон, ты такой чудесный. — Не догадывающийся о буре в его душе Хулио погладил его по щеке, а в следующий момент глубоко поцеловал. И Вейлон закрыл глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в этом удовольствии и ощущении близости ещё ненадолго.


End file.
